


Una Pequeñez

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Drama, Licking, M/M, Oneshot, PWP, Porn, Romance, Spanish, Translation, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las cosas pasan. No permitas que interfieran con tu vida. Traducción de "A Little Thing" de Emma Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Pequeñez

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Little Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/918) by Emma Grant. 



Draco dio una larga y pausada lamida sobre su torso, subiendo a través de su piel y apenas serpenteando la lengua un poco, reduciendo la marcha cuando ésta se le enredó en el hirsuto vello de su pecho, moviéndose de pronto hacia un lado y trazando círculos alrededor de un pezón. Lentamente.

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Trató firmemente de no sonreír. Draco era tan amante de regodearse. Esa lengua lo relamió por su garganta, y por sobre su mentón, y…

-Mmmmph –dijo cuando no alcanzó a voltear la cabeza a tiempo. _Odiaba_ el sabor de su propia eyaculación. No le molestaba si era de alguien más, pero la _suya_… La sola idea lo incomodaba en extremo.

-Pero sabes tan bien –suspiró Draco contra sus labios antes de hundir su lengua entre ellos otra vez.

-No es verdad –gimoteó Harry, girando su cabeza a otro lado. Draco sumergió la lengua en su oreja.

-¡Ugh, ya basta! –chilló Harry, y volteó a Draco sobre su espalda. Éste rebotó un poco, y su frente chocó contra la de Harry.

-¡Auch! –se quejaron al unísono.

-Tonto –refunfuñó Draco, frotándose la frente.

-Sí, claro –gruñó Harry haciendo lo mismo. –Es culpa tuya por darme pelea.

La mordaz contestación de Draco fue ahogada por la boca de Harry.

-¿Decías? –preguntó Harry cuando levantó la cara en busca de aire.

-Era sólo una pequeñez –suspiró Draco.

Harry se deslizó hasta quedar boca abajo entre las piernas de Draco. -¿Te refieres a _esta_ pequeñez? –sonrió.

-Estás ciego –respondió Draco, colocando sus manos bajo su cabeza y cerrando los ojos. –Es _enorme_.

-Sólo en tu imaginación –murmuró Harry, mirando fijamente al miembro de Draco. Realmente no creía que fuera pequeño. Era sólo que lo divertía molestar a Draco bromeando sobre ello. Cuando estaba ebrio podía ser muy sensible al respecto, pero cuando no, sólo hacía caso omiso de los comentarios de Harry. –Pero no te preocupes, en realidad no me molesta.

-Si es tan pequeño como dices, porque simplemente no dejas que se deslice dentro de tu…

Devoró la erección de Draco antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, logrando que su sugerencia se convirtiera en un gemido ahogado.

Harry hacía unas mamadas estupendas, y lo sabía muy bien. Él _no era_ pasivo en ninguna ocasión, sin importar lo mucho que Draco se lo pidiera. Ni siquiera soportaba sentir un dedo en su trasero, eso no significaba ningún placer para él. A él le gustaba joder, y a Draco le gustaba ser jodido, acuerdo que la mayoría del tiempo había funcionado bien.

Harry chupó, dando lengüetazos a lo largo de la dureza de Draco mientras lo hacía, acariciando con las manos sus testículos. Después de un par de minutos, su erección estaba completamente cubierta de saliva, la cual escurría en pequeñas gotas hasta el erizado vello rubio debajo de su mentón. Draco se cubría la cara con sus dos manos, y su respiración era errática.

Harry se sorprendió cuando sintió su propia erección levantarse de nuevo… situación que casi _nunca_ pasaba. Pero habían sido semanas las que llevaban sin verse, así que tal vez tenía que hacer algo con eso.

Los gemidos de Draco se intensificaron, y Harry liberó su pene, incorporándose para quedar sentado.

-¿Qué…? –preguntó Draco, abriendo los ojos.

Harry rebuscó dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche, sacando finalmente un condón y un tubo de lubricante. Se colocó el condón lo más rápido que pudo, y levantó las piernas de Draco por encima de sus hombros.

Draco lo estaba mirando boquiabierto.

-¿Está bien? –cuestionó Harry.

Draco resopló. -¿Importa?

Harry se congeló. –Por supuesto que importa. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Draco desvió la mirada y luego lo encaró de nuevo. –Sí, está bien.

Harry acomodó su miembro en posición y empujó un poco. Draco hizo gestos de dolor, pero no dijo nada. Su erección se desvigorizó un poco. Harry cubrió su frente de besos, susurrando palabras de disculpa. Habitualmente se tomaba su tiempo para hacer eso. Pero _había_ pasado mucho tiempo. Habían disfrutado de algunas mamadas entre las misiones, pero no habían compartido una noche entera en seis semanas.

-Adelante –suspiró Draco, relajándose sobre el cobertor de la cama. Cerró los ojos, con el rostro aún en tensión.

Harry comenzó a moverse tan despacio como pudo lograrlo, saliendo y entrando, deseando que eso fuera placentero para Draco, _queriendo_ que así fuera. Inclinó sus caderas en ese ángulo que siempre funcionaba, mientras observaba su expresión.

-Mmmm –dijo Draco por fin, bajando una mano para tocarse su erección. Harry se la empujó lejos y él mismo se encargó de acariciarlo.

No duró mucho tiempo: el rostro de Draco se contrajo en ese modo familiar, contuvo la respiración y su boca se abrió en un mudo grito.

Nunca hacía ni un sonido cuando se venía. Nunca.

Harry esperó, y luego se permitió a él mismo terminar. Después de derramarse, se colapsó sobre Draco, sintiéndose extrañamente conmovido. Abrumado. Como si pudiera llorar, si no conseguía contenerse.

Se sentó, sosteniendo el condón y retirándolo del trasero de Draco. Lo arrojó al suelo, tratando de dominar sus emociones

-¿Estás bien? –la mano de Draco le acariciaba la espalda.

Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. _No _estaba bien. La mañana llegaría en cualquier momento, y ellos regresarían al campo de batalla, donde se libraba una guerra y había gente dispuesta a matarlos en cuanto los tuviera en la mira. No sabía cuando se podrían volver a ver.

Todo lo que deseaba, a veces, era una vida normal. Una dónde él tuviera que ir a un aburrido y odioso trabajo todos los días, y regresara a casa dónde alguien que lo amaba lo estaría esperando. Y tendrían pescado frito y vino para cenar, y después se abrazarían en el sofá mientras miraban la televisión. Y harían el amor, lenta y dulcemente, antes de ir a dormir. Y lo repetirían todo de nuevo, al día siguiente.

Pero no podía tener eso. No ahora, y tal vez nunca.

-Oye –la mano de Draco dejó de moverse. Harry sintió el cuerpo de su amigo abrazándolo por la espalda, y sus brazos rodeándole el pecho. -¿Qué es?

Harry abrió la boca. _Te amo_, pensó, _pero eso no cambia nada. No importa nada. Quizá nunca te lo diga, porque estoy aterrado de lo que podría pasar si tú también me amaras. _

-Nada –suspiró, tomando una de las manos de Draco y besándola. –Es sólo… una pequeñez.

 

**Fin. **

**   
**


End file.
